User talk:AbigailAbernathy
Adminship Abigail- I'm applying for the admin of the wiki. Possibly you and Eagle could be as well. I'm just wondering if you were okay with that. In either case hopefully we can expand this wiki and get some more editors in here. --Aces oo7 00:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Expansion I'd be more than happy to expand any articles that require it. Right now I'm starting with Perfect Dark Zero, and creating/editing any articles that deal with that. There are a couple of things that I need to mention. I don't believe that articles such as Perfect Dark Zero Weapons or Secondary Functions are necessary. I've fit the Perfect Dark weapons into that game's article, and secondary functions could just fit into each weapon's article. Also, I feel weapons such as Falcon 2 and Falcon 2 (scope) should just be grouped into a single article, maybe the mines as well, with a sub heading used to denote the different variants. This is all just opinion of course and you feel differently just let me know. With adminship, I don't believe there is an age limit. But let me know if you want to be an admin (they can delete articles/other powers of that nature), wikia central wants to know. : I just used the Template:Character Infobox which is used for character articles. --Aces oo7 21:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Inactivity Recently I have been inactive on this wiki. New users like Discobadger have greatly expanded it, however, especially the weapons section. Er... Actually, that random ISP was me. I guess I wasn't logged in. Oh well... Take your time responding. I've gotten used to it especially seeing that most of the users on here are inactive. GwannaSauna 06:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Request for adminship Since I've had no reply from Aces, would it be possible for you to make me an admin? There are a couple of things that need to be changed I think, in particular the page titles as mentioned in the Wikia Newsletter and some edits to the main page. Since the pages for changing these are locked, and since I seem to be the most active user at the moment, if I was an admin I could do it myself instead of just bugging other people about it. Please! Discobadger 16:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Nice to see another novel writer :) That's also my field, but like you I have no publisher. I'll find one after my first book is complete. What genre do you usually write in? Roareye Black 07:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'll take it. I still play the game. SmokeSound off! 00:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : So do I. You got it. Welcome aboard. -'The' Abbster 02:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) SmokeSound off! 02:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just noticed... I'm User:Smoke., with a period. You put User:Smoke as an administrator. SmokeSound off! 02:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::WOW a big epic fail on my part xDDDD! I'll change it ASAP. -'The' Abbster 06:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol. SmokeSound off! 16:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! {quote} Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks! I love the game Perfect Dark and would be glad to fill in a few of the pages that are missing. Right now I'm trying to help get a forum I visit our own wiki page, and get it going but it's slow and arduous! lol Anyway I've already created the following pages because they were Red and I thought I could help a bit: http://perfectdark.wikia.com/wiki/Cleaning_Hovbot http://perfectdark.wikia.com/wiki/HoverBike http://perfectdark.wikia.com/wiki/HoverCrate I'd be happy to give more insight to any pages that need cleaning up, expanding, actual game expertise, or data stubs that needs more work. Leave a message on my Talk Page, thanks :) PerfectDark 08:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heyoo It's going. I've not been consistently present lately. Wacky work schedule which results in me playing catch-up on sleep. SmokeSound off! 12:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Damn, I can relate. Stupid school and stuff >_> Are you still checking in on the new edits? -'The' Abbster 16:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I try to check in once a day. On the days I'm on overnight shifts, I don't get a chance to do that, however, so it's sketchy. I do try to be present, though. SmokeSound off! 04:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's still good; at least you're trying :) I'm the admin of the Kekkaishi Wikia too, and that wikia seriously needs improvement so I've been watching anime almost all the time. I need to break on Saturdays (Thank God) or my head'll explode. -'The' Abbster 15:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! lol sorry i didnt get your talk message that was like...a year ago? anyways yea... I noticed the wiki GREATLY lacks Enemy pages...so thats what im working on! Are you still active? I am not. But feel free to add some pages if you like and I'll look over them. -'The' Abbster 04:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hey there, I've already made a blog post about it, but I wanted to make a request to you for admin rights in case you're still around. I'd like to help clean the place up a bit and work on creating better templates, as well as general contributions. Please get back to me as soon as you're able to. ;) Hathomirr (talk) 21:46, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Good Evening. :I'm no longer active around here but seeing as no one else is, I'd be glad to promote you. Happy editing! :I'll always be here for guidance if needed. [[User:AbigailAbernathy|'Lt. Abigail Abernathy']], [[User talk:AbgailAbernthy|''Call 911.]] ::Thank you for granting me this, and for the timely response! ;) ::Hathomirr (talk) 17:23, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::No problem and speed is my middle name :) [[User:AbigailAbernathy|'Lt. Abigail Abernathy']], [[User talk:AbgailAbernthy|''Call 911.]] 17:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) What's up / Adminship Hey, so I just found this wiki. It seems pretty inactive and may need some cleaning up? Anyway, yeah I'd like to be an admin. I can help with some coding and just overall help the wiki - and you can see I have a pretty good amount of edits so far, considering it's been like an hour. So, why do you want this spot? Good question me! I am going to actively contribute for a while, and seeing that smoke is the only real contributor nowadays (Why isn't he a bureau?), I see no reason why not. I play perfect dark, on n64, and it's undoubtedly one of my favorite games. So yeah. Why should I give some new guy adminship rights? Another good question! I'm going to be here whether you like it or not (unless you ban me ;-;) so then I can actually do important things if I'm an admin. Also, it seems most other people are admins and they don't even contribute. Yeah, ok. And who are you? Who am I? I'm Lucid - the guy that joined cp wiki 3 months ago and has 900 edits. The guy that just got 30 edits after an hour on this wiki. The guy that likes Perfect Dark and wants to make its wiki a better place. [[User:ThisIsLucid|'Do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness']] [[User talk:ThisIsLucid|'That's forgiveness - screaming and then nothing']] 16:03, April 23, 2017 (UTC)